1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case where a user is required to do multiple authentications when the user uses various services provided by cloud computing. A single sign-on (SSO) can lessen a user's burden of the authentication. After the user completes a sign-on operation of the SSO (after the authentication), it becomes unnecessary to do another authentication operation as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-31714